lost_pausefandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Pause Wiki
category=Browse cache=false What's crackin' guys? We're back here with some more Lost Pause Wiki Lost Pause is a channel about playing video games and Noble being a big dummy. So if you enjoy a good laugh, two to three video updates a day, an awesome community full of awesome people, then lose that pause button and subscribe, you lovable son of a gun. He does livestreams Saturday and Sundays at 12pm. P.S.T (Twitch channel link on the right). 'About Lost Pause' Lost Pause is a YouTube Channel that uploads video game videos, particularly visual novels. Lost Pause has two to three video uploads daily. Subscribers are known as "The Lost Pause Army" or, more recently, "The Panterbell Army". CONGRATULATIONS FOR THE 1 MILLION SUBS. ' Channels Statistics (We are always looking for staff. Feel free to message Aperture102 about it.) Please, read this before editing the wikia, thanks! '''Noble's main channel is back up and he can upload again. ' He will keep up the second channel, Lost Pause 2 (link in the right), as a security channel, please subscribe to it. Navigation through the wikia' ' ' Facts about Lost Pause *'On April 1st, 2015', Noble released a video titled "''Five Nights at Freddy's Date Sim" making it obvious for people to know he was lying, he said that he would only do horror games as an April Fools trick. (Some people didn't read the video description where it says he was joking.) *'On April 12th, 2015', Noble (for whatever reason) removed any video that didn't have to do with anime. *'On May 26th, 2015', Noble hit 100.000 subscribers on his YouTube account. *'On May 30th, 2015', Noble did his first stream on Twitch. (Episode 33 of Princess Evangile) *'On July 23th 2015', Noble and Joey (from TheAnimeMan) have their first collab video on Kokoro no Doki Doki Senpai. *'On August 28th, 2015', Noble received his silver button from YouTube. *'On December 3rd, 2015', Noble uploaded, for the second time, his 1000th video. (It was the episode 11 of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 3.) *'On February 6th, 2016',Winged Cloud, the creator of the Sakura series, gives Noble an anime avatar and a mascot, a fox mechanician girl. Noble gives her the name of Lily. *'On February 12th, 2016', Noble hit the 500k subs! *'On March 3rd, 2016', Noble's channel got terminated by Youtube for "violating" the community guidelines several times.. *'On March 7th, 2016', the channel was reinstated four days after being terminated. All videos, with the exception of the video that got the channel in trouble, were restored along with it. *'On April 1st, 2016', Noble plays an otome game Pyrite Heart., developed by Winged Cloud, as an April Fool trick and he dyed a part of his hair in red (Not an April Fool trick). *'On April 16th, 2016', Noble finishes the let's play of Princess Evangile. The series lasted (approximately) 1 year and 1 month. *'From July 1st to July 4th, 2016',' '''Noble was at the Anime Expo at LA with his anime crew (Joey (TheAnimeMan), Aki (Akidearest) and Misty (Misty Chronexia)). *'From August 5th to 7th, 2016', Noble was at Otakuthon at Montreal in Canada with the same crew. After the trip, they decided to go to Otakuthon each year together. (It doesn't exclude that they might attend other conventions together!) *'Fall''' 2016, Noble will go to Japan to see Joey/The Anime Man. *'On March 29th, 2017', Noble revealed that he is dating an other youtuber, Ruiriupanda. *'On April 8th, 2017', Lost Pause reached the 1 million subscribers. *'From May 26th to May 28th, 2017', Noble was at Mcm London Comiccon. *'From July 1st to July 4th, 2017', Noble was at Anime Expo with Ruiruipanda. *March 07 2015 00:00:00 for the moment.